Barry McKinnon
by George J. Dance Barry Benjamin McKinnon (born 1944) is a Canadian poet and academic. Life McKinnon was born amd grew up Calgary, Alberta.Barry McKinnon, Versefest. Web, Apr. 9, 2019. He attended Mount Royal College in Montreal from 1963 to 1965, when he transferred to Montreal's Sir George Williams University (where he studied under Irving Layton). He earned a B.A. from Sir George Williams in 1967, and an M.A. from the University of British Columbia in 1969. In 1969 he was hired by the College of New Caledonia in Prince George, British Columbia, where he has taught English since, and where he also operates Gorse Press.McKinnon, Barry, ABC Bookworld, B.C. Bookworld. Web, May 25, 2013. He founded and edited the New Caledonia Writing Series, an important forum for B.C. poets, in the 1970s.Barry McKinnon fonds, Simon Fraser University. Web, Apr. 9, 2019. Recognition *Governor General's Literary Award, 1981 (finalist) The The *Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize, 1992. Pulplog *bp Nichol Chapbook Award, 1994. Arrythmia *bp Nichol Chapbook Award, 2004. Bolivia/Peru Publications *''The Golden Daybreak Hair''. Toronto: Aliquondo Press, 1967. *''Cat''. Toronto: Ganglia Press, 1970. *''The Carcasses of Spring''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 1971. *''Stamp collection''. Vancouver: Blewointmentpress, 1973. *''The Death of a Lyric Poet: Poems and drafts''. Prince George, BC: Caledonia Writing Series, 1975. *''Sex at Thirty One: A poem''. Prince George, BC: Caledonia Writing Series, 1977. *''Birch: for Bill Bailey''. Prince George, BC: Caledonia Writing Series, 1978. *''Birth''. Prince George, BC: Gorse Press, 1979. *''A Draft: For John Harris''. Prince George, BC: Gorse Press, 1979. *''The Organizer''. Prince George, BC: Gorse Press, 1979. *''The (Fragments). Prince George, BC: Repository / Gorse Press, 1979. *''The The. Toronto, ON: Coach House, 1980. *''Sex at Thirty Eight: A duet'' (with Brian Fawcett). Prince George, BC: Gorse Press, 1984. *''Thoughts / Sketches''. North Vancouver, BC: Tatlow / Gorse, 1985. *''Centre: An improvisation''. Burnaby, BC: Line 1985. *''The Petting Zoo''. Madeira Park, BC: High Ground Press, 1987. *''I Wanted to Say Something''. Red Deer, AB: Red Deer College Press, 1990. *''Pulp Log''. Prince George, BC: Caitlin Press, 1991. *''Four Realities: Poets of northern B.C.'' (by Barbara Munk, George Stanley, Barry McKinnon & Ken Belford). Prince George, BC: Caitlin Press, 1992.Four Realities, Harbour Publishing. Web, Dec. 9, 2014. *''Arrythmia''. Prince George, BC: Gorse Press, 1994. *''The Centre''. Prince George, BC: Caitlin Press, 1995. *''It Can't Be Said''. Prince George, BC: Gorse Press, 2001. *''Bolivia/Peru'' (chapbook). Prince George, BC: Gorse Press, 2003. *''The Centre: Poems, 1970-2000''. Vancouver: Talonbooks, 2004. *''Collected Sex''. Ottawa: Chaudiere Books, 2007. *''In the Millennium''. New Star, 2009. ISBN 978-1-5542-047-4 *''Into the Blind World''. Ottawa: above/ground press, 2012. Non-fiction *''Poets and Print: Barry McKinnon talks with 10 British Columbia poet/publishers''. Toronto: Open Letter, 1988. *''The Caledonia Writing Series: A chronicle''. Prince George, BC: Gorse Press, 1989. Edited *''The Pulp Mill: An anthology of poems, Prince George, BC, 1969-1979''. Prince George, BC: Repository, 1979. *''The Pulp Mill: A collection of local short stories'' (edited with John Harris). Prince George, BC: Repository, 1980. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat. Search results = au:Barry McKinnon, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 9, 2014. See also *List of Canadian poets *List of Canadian book publishers References Fonds *Barry McKinnon fonds at Northern B.C. Archives *Barry McKinnon fonds at Simon Fraser University Notes External links ;Poems *[https://web.archive.org/web/20031104073049/http://www.theeastvillage.com/tc/mckinnon/a.htm Poems from Arrhythmia] at The East Village Poetry Web ;Books *Barry McKinnon at Amazon.ca ;About *McKinnon, Barry at ABC Bookworld *Barry McKinnon interview, 2015 Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian academics Category:English-language poets Category:Poets